Nil (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mr. Nil (father, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stolen Isle, Mediterranean Sea | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief, Criminal | Education = | Origin = Magic User | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = James Asmus; Clay Mann | First = Gambit Vol 5 16 | HistoryText = Nil was a member of the Cardinal Thieves who was along with others, a candidate for the head position of the guild, until Jean-Luc LeBeau brought his son, Gambit to the isle in order to compete for the position also. Each candidate had to pass a test before they could claim the coveted position. The council tasked Gambit to retrieve a priceless heirloom ring of Nil's that belonged to his mother. She was to present Nil with the ring when he reached adulthood, but supposedly his father killed his mother before that could happen. Gambit's job was to infiltrate Pace Federal Penitentiary where Nil's father was being held, get the box and then return to the island. Gambit made his way to the prison just to find out that Nil had set him up, his father was not even being held there. It was a plot by Nil to take Gambit out of the running for Guild leader. Nil contacted Gambit and exposed his plan to him, he was to be taken out by the other super-villains in the prison led by a guy Gambit put there in the first place, Cich and his lieutenant Remlik. Gambit was able to finish them with the help of the Uncanny Avengers and MI13, earning him the leadership of the guild. When the computer at Serval Industries was hacked and ten million dollars was stolen, the X-Factor team was sent to look into a Mediterranean island that didn't appear on any map where team member Gambit knew the Thieves Guild made its base. Finding Nil to be the culprit, he admitted to the limitations of his Technomancy. Bringing the X-Factor team to the bowels of his home, he revealed the means by which he managed to hack Serval's systems, namely, having captured the X-Men A.I. Danger. Gambit demanded her release, but before Nil could do anything, Polaris attacked her containment, releasing Danger, who promptly attacked. | Powers = Technomancy: Nil has the ability to magically manipulate technology in ways by changing the binary codes and digits in electronics such as bank computers, atm machines and databases and transfer it into larger amounts in order to create currency for himself to become richer. He has shown to be able to magically hack into holographic communication systems to speak to other people without it being traced back to him through any known I.P. address or known origin. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Technopaths Category:Egyptians